


Tell Me Something I Don’t Know

by purplepoprocks



Series: rantaro and shuichi fuckin :) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, and rantaro is so down to help, basically lol, degrading, fleshlight shuichi, fucktoy, hes an entire whore, mlm, my bad - Freeform, rantaro is hot as fuck, rantaro is kind of buff and its way too hot, shuichi is a bottom bitch, shuichi is secretly a kinky bitch, top rantaro amami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepoprocks/pseuds/purplepoprocks
Summary: shuichi works up the courage to tell his boyfriend about his kinky tendenciesi.e.: shuichi is a slut (check tags for kinks)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: rantaro and shuichi fuckin :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207565
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Tell Me Something I Don’t Know

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to shuichi and rantaro have sex part 2. part 1 is in the series thing. I'm hyperfixating on them and going insane i am pumping these fics out like crazy. take them. enjoy them. cool.
> 
> shuichi is a trans man and has a ftm dick. rantaro calls his genitals a p*ssy sometimes but thats ab it. no female anatomy in this house no no.

Shuichi is very bad at telling people what he needs, never mind what he wants. When it comes to his boyfriend of six months, Rantaro, he's especially bad at asking him for nearly anything.  
Now he wanted to bring up their sex life, which in itself was an entire event for the aspiring detective. Since getting together they've only had sex a couple of times, having only started doing it somewhat recently. They made passionate, while still tame love, and even with how much he enjoys it, he can't help but find himself fantasizing over a few instances; The time where Rantaro pinned his wrists over his head, the other when he watched the younger boy ride him with a fire in his eyes, and the most recent time where he called Shuichi a bitch while pounding him into the mattress.  
All of these things raced in Shuichi's head whenever they had the chance, and when they came to the front of his mind around his boyfriend, he had to hide his face in embarrassment. He wanted more, he wanted to see the side of Rantaro that only came out every so often.  
And so he rehearsed how he wanted to say it in his head on the drive to the green haired boy's house. What was he even supposed to say anyway? 'Hey babe, could you slap me in the face and call me a whore next time we have sex?' Didn't exactly go by comfortably with him.  
Pulling into the driveway, he still had no idea how to bring it up. They were supposed to just have a nice night together, since Shuichi had spent the past couple days occupied with work.  
He spotted Rantaro in the window and grinned, the anxiety going to the back of his head. He didn't have to bring it up now, and he was happy to be here.  
He let himself in and was greeted by a familiar grin, pulling him into an embrace and keeping his strong hands on his waist.  
"Hi sweetheart." Rantaro hummed, connecting their lips. His lip piercing was cold against Shuichi's lips. He didn't mind, though.  
"Hi baby," The shorter responded, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
Rantaro brought Shuichi over to the living room, sitting with the other on his lap, fiddling with his hair while he told him about his day and all of the work that was coming in. Being a detective's apprentice came with a lot of work.  
"I'm sorry I've been so busy," Shuichi apologized.  
Rantaro scratched the blue mop of hair atop his head. "No worries my love. Seeing you now is worth it."  
The other cooed happily, nuzzling into his neck.  
They spent the next while cuddling on the couch, talking and occasionally paying attention to the show Rantaro had playing in the background. The sun was nearly set, and the room was only illuminated by the TV screen. They were spooning, Rantaro engulfing Shuichi in his arms, one of them resting on the other's hip. His shirt began to ride up, and the taller was holding the bare skin, rings cold against it. Shuichi loved the feeling of his boyfriend's rings on his body.  
He felt the fingers moving around, stroking the soft skin, slowly moving closer to the waistband of his pants. Rantaro's hand was properly wedged in the side of his pants, not far enough for contact but enough to make Shuichi red as a tomato and to make his stomach turn. Rantaro was always so casual about these things, while they turned Shuichi on so quickly. He was kind of mad about it.  
Lips butterflied on his neck, and Rantaro made the bold move of going in all the way, grabbing a handful of Shuichi's bare ass. He whimpered when this happened, the kisses approaching his ear. Teeth sank into his earlobe and hot breaths sent chills down his spine.  
"Wanna have some fun baby?" The elder whispered in his ear, kneading his ass and grinding forward into it.  
The detective then let out a proper moan, arching his back. He was going to have to bring it up. "R-Rantaro,"  
"Hmm?"  
Shuichi blushed darker. "I kind of w-wanted to tell you something," He mumbled, triggering Rantaro to kiss his cheek gently.  
"Tell me anything baby. Do you want me to stop?" The hand in his pants nearly retreated.  
"No no no, I just..." The hand stayed put. "I'm really bad at saying this stuff..."  
Rantaro wasn't the type to be oblivious, and at this point it was obvious Shuichi was too shy to admit something. He found it unbearably cute, and chuckled before kissing up the other's jawline. "You wanna tell me something baby? Something you want me to do to you, huh?"  
Shuichi only nodded, grinding backwards against his boyfriend in time with him. He was flooding with butterflies. "M-Mhm..."  
Rantaro chuckled again, taking his hand out of the other's pants and moving to be above him, inches away from his bright red face. His eyes were hooded and filled with lust, and he bit his lip, admiring the boy under him.  
Shuichi whimpered and shut his eyes. What he wanted was sort of already happening, luckily.  
"What do you want, baby boy?"  
The blue haired boy thought he was going to cum in his pants right then. The air escaped his lungs as he tried to put it into words. "I-I want you to be r-rougher with me, please," He whispered, eyes still glued shut.  
Rantaro purred above him. "Oh? Is baby asking me to treat him like my little whore?" That only got a whimper out of Shuichi, which made him smile and continue talking. "Oh you do, huh? Didn't want to admit how much of a kinky little boy you are?"  
Shuichi agreed with a tiny nod and let out a cry when Rantaro's hips started back again. He could feel his boner rubbing against his heat. Another purr came from Rantaro.  
"My cute little boy. Is there anything you want me to do to you? Wanna hear you say it." The taller had a smug grin on his face, still loving every reaction on Shuichi's face.  
"S-Spank me, please... W-wanna be tied up and used, please Rantaro..."  
The green haired boy's eyes rolled backwards, grunting deeply at his boyfriends wishes. "So you are a whore. I see how you react when I take full control, whining and cumming so quickly. You know, I have a thing for taking advantage of cute boys like you."  
The detective then moaned out loud, thighs spreading and clenching around Rantaro's hips, grinding against him hard in an attempt to feel more of his cock. A string of 'please' left Shuichi, his head foggy with how much he was getting off on this.  
"I wanted to wait 'til you were comfortable to start really fucking you how I wanted to. I had a feeling you'd be begging for it soon enough. You want me to call you a slut, don't you? Humiliate you while I split you open on my cock, make you take it all."  
Shuichi thought he might faint, the blabbering morphing into whining and incoherent sounds. Rantaro giggled and kissed his boyfriend, getting kissed back immediately. He decided he had teased Shuichi enough (for now), and ground his hips down, forcing him into the couch and making him cry out. "Wanna fuck you so bad, Shu. Do you wanna go to the bed? I can give you all the things you've been dreaming of."  
The younger nodded desperately, allowing Rantaro to stand up and carry him, hands gripping his ass and hips still grinding together. He tackled Shuichi onto the bed, continuing to grind on him in quick motions, wanting nothing more than to fuck him immediately. But Shuichi wanted this, and he wanted to make all of his kinky dreams come true. Either way he got a cute boy crying on his dick, so he was more than happy to oblige.  
"Wanna be spanked, huh? Make that little ass red before I pound it?"  
Shuichi whimpered and nodded again. He fondled at his pants, Rantaro taking over and pulling them down, quickly moving to lay his boyfriend across his lap. He grabbed a handful of ass, mumbling about how nice it was before leaning over and pulling the other's boxers down to expose his precious parts.  
His hole and dick were gleaming with his fluids, wetter than Rantaro had every seen him.  
"God baby boy, you're so wet for me. Gonna be so nice to fuck your cute little pussy." Strong fingers ran through the wetness, rings cold against the other's privates which made him shudder. He licked the fluid off of his fingers, moaning at the taste. Shuichi went bright red again upon seeing this happen.  
Rantaro smirked and pet Shuichi's hair, tucking a lock behind his ear. "I want you to say thank you for every spank I give you, slut. Understand?"  
Shuichi nodded and arched his back, whining never stopping.  
A crack echoed through the room, and a red print lay bright on the detective's ass. "Thank you," And another, followed by another thank. By the fifth, Shuichi was moaning and writhing, begging and praising Rantaro, asking for more.  
"Please, please hit me more, hurt me, please Rantaro!" Shuichi cried out, drool dripping down his chin.  
The taller chuckled and smacked his ass again without hesitation. "Call me Daddy, pain slut."  
The other moaned out loud, biting his lip so hard and trying not to draw blood. "Thank you Daddy, thank you Daddy," He, like Rantaro with spanking him, did not hesitate to use the title. His boyfriend groaned at the use of it, continuing to spank him over and over until tears were threatening to run down the detective's face. The rings on his fingers left extra stinging marks on Shuichi’s ass, which made Rantaro’s cock twitch. His boner was pressing against the other’s stomach, he was getting painfully hard from all of Shuichi’s begging.  
Rantaro never said it out loud, but he had a huge sadistic side to him. And his boyfriend begging to be hurt made it go crazy.  
The detective was slurring thanks, humping Rantaro’s thigh desperately. The green haired man slowed the spanks, lightly caressing the raw skin.  
“Daddy, ‘m so hard. Want you so bad,” he whined, still grinding on his leg.  
“Me too baby boy.” Rantaro leaned to get a better view of his boyfriends bright red ass, and saw his fluids had begun to run down his thighs a bit, his little cock hard and bright pink. It was a mouthwatering sight. “How do you want it, hun? Wanna take me from the back?”  
Shuichi nodded desperately and Rantaro giggled at him. “Okay sweets. Hands and knees by the headboard, ok?”  
The other stood up then and retrieved a tie from his close. He also noticed there was a noticeable stain from Shuichi on the leg of his pants. He chuckled.  
His attention was turned back to his boyfriend, who was panting and on his knees, ass in the air and head on the sheets. He was rolling his hips in place, and Rantaro could see the desperation in his eyes.  
“You look like you’ve been fucked a hundred times already, cutie. I bet you’d like that, huh?”  
Shuichi whined out a yes, fingers gripping the sheets he lay on. “That’s my good slut.” Rantaro circled the bed and took the detective’s wrists, tying them to the headboard securely with the tie. “Loose enough?” The boy nodded.  
The taller stood back and admired the sight, Shuichi with his head down, panting with his ass in the air ready to take whatever it could.  
Rantaro roughly grabbed a fistful of it, growling. Shuichi whimpered.  
“You look so pretty like this. You ready to be treated like the slut you are?”  
“Yes Daddy, please fuck me,” The detective whined, arching his back.  
Rantaro hummed and settled behind him on the bed. Grabbing his hips tightly, he ground against his raw ass, pants rough on the fresh wounds. Shuichi winced and gripped the restraints until his knuckles were white.  
“Tell me how much you want me.” He purred, running his hands up and down Shuichi’s sides.  
The shorter craned his neck to look back at his boyfriend, still panting. “D-Daddy, want your cock, want it so bad, please give it to me. I’ll be a good boy for you, I promise,” he gasped out, pushing his hips as far back as he could.  
Rantaro hummed, satisfied. “That’s a good boy.” The sound of a zipper made Shuichi bite his lip, bouncing with impatience. His boyfriend’s impressive cock was then rubbing against his ass, so hard and it was all Shuichi wanted.  
The green haired man rubbed it against the boy’s ass, teasing him with his hips tight in a grip.  
“Please, please fuck me Daddy,” Shuichi sobbed, eyes going cross eyed at the anticipation and feeling in his stomach.  
In a second he was fully sheathed inside his boyfriend’s dripping hole, causing the smaller of the two to cry out, a high pitched and humiliating sound. Rantaro leaned over and kissed Shuichi’s shoulder blades gently. His thighs were shaking like a newborn deer, clenching around the cock inside him. It’d been a couple days since he had last taken anything, so he needed a few moments to regain himself. He whimpered softly, and Rantaro shushed him between kisses.  
“You’ve been such a good boy for me, Shu. You let me know when you’re ready.” He tucked a lock of blue hair behind the boys ear. “Do you know the stop light system, love?”  
Shuichi nodded, and Rantaro purred, kissing the back of his head.  
“Green...” The younger mumbled, bottom lip tight between his teeth.  
The switch that kept Rantaro tame flicked off in the blink of an eye. He reached around Shuichi’s face to hold his throat tightly and his other forearm against His stomach, keeping the boy pressed against him. His hips snapped into the other ruthlessly, churning his insides with no remorse. Shuichi's mouth fell open and he let out a strangled whine, letting out an 'ah' with every thrust. The slick sound of Rantaro's dick ruining him and the slap of skin made it all feel so much better. The fingers tightened around his throat.  
"Daddy, ah, oh my god, please," The green haired boy could see his boyfriend struggling against the restraints, desperately wanting something to hold onto and brace himself. But the rush of being restrained made him moan louder. Everything happening all at once was driving him up the wall, his entire body shaking and stuttering at every movement. Still Rantaro fucked him, grunting and sighing into his ear. It was so fucking hot, all of it. It was everything he wanted and more.  
"You like that, slut? You like when I choke you and fuck you senseless when you're tied up?"  
Shuichi sobbed, tears welling up in his eyes. He was going to cum very soon if this kept up.  
"You like it so much you can't even speak. Only whores would like that this much. But can I even call you a whore with how tight you are? If I didn't know any better I'd think you were a virgin."  
More cries escaped the detective, and his thighs began to shake more and more. He felt like he could collapse at any second. "D-Daddy, holy, I-I,"  
Rantaro's hand came down hard on his raw ass, and at that point he even forgot about that. The pleasure blocked out the feeling of getting pounded against his bruised ass. He yelped as the pain became more noticeable.  
"I bet you've wanted to be treated like this since you were a virgin. You act so shy, but the moment I order you around you're on your hands and knees for me. Such a good good slut." Another slap came down on his ass.  
Shuichi had tears running down his face now, sobbing and whimpering 'yes' over and over when Rantaro said disgusting things about him. He was getting dangerously close. And that was a good thing, because there was another thing that he wanted to try together.  
"Gonna cum, it's too much, Daddy," He was bouncing with Rantaro's thrusts, meeting him halfway. The wet sounds only got worse, Shuichi's fluids running down his legs and coating his boyfriend's cock to the hilt.  
Rantaro purred and tightened the grip on his throat. "So soon? You can't take much of this, can you? You just love it too much, love taking cock tied up."  
Shuichi nodded quickly, throwing his head back and whining higher and higher. His climax was quickly approaching, and Rantaro was not slowing down. "Gonna, g-gonna," He choked out.  
"Cum on my dick. Show me how much you love this." He nodded again, mouth hanging open. His insides clenched tightly and his eyes rolled back as the wave of heat overtook him. Rantaro purred, "Fucking slut."  
Shuichi threw his head back and cried out, gasping and his hips twitching. His jaw was slacked and broken whines fell out, his back arching deeper. Rantaro fucked him through it, but slowed down after a moment and let Shuichi ride out his climax, but the boy found himself whimpering for more even as he finished. Rantaro tucked the same piece of hair behind his ear again. "I'll give you some time, let me know when I can start again baby boy. Wanna cum too."  
Shuichi shook his head and arched his back more. "Don't wait, please don't wait, wanna be your fleshlight. Make you feel good. Use me, please Daddy."  
Rantaro grunted deeply, biting his lip at his boyfriend's sexy words.  
"I fucking love you." He said, pulling out of Shuichi and flipping him over. The tie restraining him twisted easily, so he wasn't worried. Shuichi was bright red now, having to be face to face with Rantaro, panting and eyes full of desire. "Gonna make you my cum dump. My good little fucktoy."  
The cock pushed into him once again, his own little one twitching after his recent orgasm. He whimpered at the overstimulation, but it was so worth it to see Rantaro's face, blissed out as he began fucking into the tight hole. Shuichi wanted to be nothing but his fleshlight, tears still running down his cheeks. "Am I a g-good toy, Daddy?"  
The green haired man groaned under his breath. "So good, taking it like a good boy. My little fuck hole. So so good." He reached up and caressed Shuichi's face, rings cold on the skin yet again. His obedience and want to be used was so fucking sexy, it was pushing him closer and closer to spilling his load all over the boy below him.  
Shuichi looked downwards at where him and his boyfriend connected, eyebrows sore from tensing so hard.  
Rantaro was built like a Greek god. He was toned yet not too much, but you could see the strength he held. His hips were lined with a faint V-line, which sent Shuichi’s head spinning. His arms were toned too, hands gripping at his own hips tightly. The rings on his fingers complimented the strength of his hands, and overall Rantaro was a sight to behold. On top of that, Shuichi was watching said man’s cock piston in and out of him, which understandably, made him writhe more.  
The elder noticed the increase in sounds from him and smirked. He was already feeling it again, and Rantaro was determined to make the boy cum again.  
“You’re so beautiful, you take me so good,” his eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Gonna make me cum, such a good boy,” Rantaro hummed out continuous praises, making Shuichi whimper and close his eyes tightly, taking whatever was given to him.  
He was soon fucked faster and faster, moans picking up as he approached his second orgasm. “Ah, h-hah, Daddy,” his thighs were rattling, clenching around Rantaro’s hips for stability. The taller man growled and kept at his fast pace, leaning forward and licking a stripe up the boys chest. His hips began snapping his hips harder and harder, to the point Shuichi knew there would be bruises later. But he didn’t care. All he cared about was making his boyfriend feel good. Rings dug into his hip bones and his mouth hung open, squeaking with every pound that sent him into heaven. Rantaro kissed at the horizontal scars on his boyfriend's chest, licking and sucking at the skin around them.  
"So pretty," He moaned, kissing upwards, now sucking at the boy's collarbone. "My beautiful boy, such a good boy," He was panting, huffing against Shuichi's neck. "Gonna cum on you, you're gonna look so pretty with my cum all over you Shu," The smaller of the two whined out, approaching his second climax.  
Rantaro moaned out Shuichi's name, causing the feeling in his stomach to double. "Gonna cum again, D-Daddy,"  
"Good boy. My good boy." Rantaro reached down and rubbed at Shuichi's aching dick, stroking the small thing in time with his thrusts. The detective let out a moan louder than any so far tonight, sobbing loudly as he came again. His hips were twitching as he was fucked through it, eyes rolling into the back of his head and mouth agape.  
Once he had rode through it all, Rantaro pulled himself out and used his hand to jerk himself off at the sight of his boyfriend below him in shambles, fucked out hole leaking and face bright red. He moaned loudly, spitting out praises to his boyfriend as his hips thrusted desperately into his own hand. Strings of white shot out and painted Shuichi's hips and stomach as the green haired boy road out his orgasm, panting. Once he was finished, he sat back more comfortably and rubbed his hands up and down his boyfriend's sides, admiring the art that was him covered in cum. This went on for a minute, gentle rubs and catching their breath.  
Once Shuichi's breathing was stable, and Rantaro had caught his, he reached up and undid the tie from the headboard. The detective pulled his arms down and stretched them, crossing them on his chest in a more comfortable position.  
"Holy fuck." Rantaro laughed, still sitting between the younger's legs. His wetness had made a large stain on the sheets.  
Shuichi smiled sleepily at his boyfriend. "Y-Yeah," He sighed.  
Rantaro got off the bed and pulled on fresh boxers and pajama pants, walking over and kissing Shuichi gingerly on the head. "Be right back my love." He nodded in response and hugged his knees, allowing his heart rate to go back down to normal. The other returned with two wet cloths, a glass of water, and a first aid kit. He handed the water to Shuichi, who smiled and took it happily, taking small sips while Rantaro cleaned off his hips and stomach with a warm cloth. The other was cool, and once he had cleaned Shuichi enough, he held the cool one to his forehead. The blue haired boy purred and leaned into the touch, the cold wetness refreshing. Rantaro smiled at him. "Can you flip over darling? That must be hurting you."  
He nodded and put down the water before turning over. Rantaro hummed happily at the reddened skin, some of it so raw he had a feeling it might scab over. As pretty as it was, he didn't want Shuichi sitting on that. He patted the skin gently with the cool rag and leaned down to kiss every inch of his boyfriend's butt. Shuichi let out a cute giggle. It was Rantaro's way of apologizing (he was sorry, but not fully sorry) that he had inflicted them and he would have to deal with the pain for a little while. He took some healing ointment out of the first aid kit and dabbed some on the more raw spots. Gauzes were placed on top, and he retrieved a soft pair of boxers to put onto the boy, keeping the gauze in place and they were soft enough so it didn't feel as bad to have his butt touching things.  
"There we go." Rantaro cooed, Shuichi turning over and scooting to lay on his boyfriend's lap. Rantaro pet his hair and he closed his eyes, happy. "You did so good baby. I'm glad you were able to tell me. I'm very proud of you."  
The detective nuzzled against his thigh. "Thank you..." he trailed off. "Hey uh, did you mean what you said earlier? That you were gonna bring this up with me later?"  
Rantaro blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I actually have a lot of...things I wanted to try on you. I just didn't wanna freak you out so I was gonna wait. I let myself go a few times before but I didn't know if you would like it. But then you brought it up and... I took the bait I guess." He chuckled and scratched behind Shuichi's ear. "We can try whatever you want, we’ll go through my toys soon okay? Even things I don't have. I wanna make you feel good and make your fantasies real."  
The boy in his lap was bright red, arm covering his face making the green haired man chuckle again. "Hey! You're the one who brought it up. Again!"  
"I knowww..." Shuichi whined. "But yeah, I-I'd really like that."  
Rantaro nodded. "Anything for you, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> comment requests if u want em :P ill do whatever as long as it doesn't involve dom shuichi or saiouma. swag.


End file.
